The True Love of a Dragon: Evolution
by Shooting Star Dragon 3000
Summary: Yet another revision of my first story. Pokemon Trainer Gio Accetturo, known as the demon, is feared and loved by many at Poke University. One day, he runs into Latias and his weird life gets even weirder. Rated M for 10 percent possible lemons, 40 percent violence, and 50 percent re-hauling of this tale... again
1. Chapter 1

**SSD 3000:**** Hey everyone, again I am EXTREMELY sorry for not updating sooner. But I have been very very busy with life and the new gen Pokemon games.**

**Latias****: I'm sure they'll understand love.**

**Krystal:**** probably not.**

**SSD 3000:**** Yeah, as you can tell my baby girl has grown up a bit as well. Anyways, let's go over the new ground rules for this story. Take it away girls.**

**Latias****: First and foremost, SHOOTING STAR DRAGON 3000 DOES NOT OWN POKEMON! THIS STORY AND ALL OC'S BELONG TO HIM!**

**Krystal:**** Second, and this is the most important part, THIS STORY IS MADE FOR FUN AND EXPRESSION OF CREATIVITY! ANY AND ALL GRAMMAR POLICE OR BULLIES KINDLY VACATE THIS STORY IMMEDIATELY!**

**SSD 3000:**** thanks girls, now onto the main portion. As many of my long time follows and readers know, the first version of this story was made during gen 4. This version will take place in a parallel universe from the last 2, updated to gen 8. So here's the new team used by our hero:**

**Scorch: Male Infernape, Gio's right hand Pokemon born with a blue flame instead of the normal red.**

**Ivy: Female Serperior, the speed queen of the team.**

**Ryu: Male Lucario, the martial artist. born with red fur in place of the normal blue**

**Gina: Female Gardevoir, gracefully deadly and the strongest of her species**

**Blade: Gallade (really don't need to explain the gender), twin brother of Gina and the royal knight with blades as sharp as his cunning.**

**Eclipse: Female Zoroark, the mischief maker with a big heart**

**I will go into more detail on these 6 as we get into the story. As for updates, I previously updated at a rapid pace. But, since I really want to give you guys the best story I can make, I will take my time on each chapter. So please for the love of Arceus, don't leave reviews saying "please update". Authors have lives too.**

**ANYWAY, ladies and gentlemen, fellow Pokemon nuts, let's go back to the beginning one last time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Enter the Demon**

**SSD 3000: OK, so since someone jerk decided to be a dick, the first real chapter is going up today. Now just keep this in mind, and this goes for everyone, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN IN YEARS! So apologies if this chapter seems short, I'm a bit rusty. Now, without further ado (even with a gun to my head), let's go!**

"Alright Scorch, end this with fire punch!" I said as my Infernape with a blue fire crown ignited his fist and punched a Kingler out of the arena.

"Damn it, I thought I had you this time Gio." The other trainer said returning the water type to its dive ball.

Hi, My name is Gio Accetturo. I'm currently 21 years old, 5'10", and currently single. I have golden red hair that looks like a Spearow's nest and ocean blue eyes with a slim fit pale body, currently wearing my signature attire: grey cargo pants, black pokeball t-shirt, and red running shoes. the guy you saw lose is my best friend Jolt, same height, age and skin but he has a girlfriend. He has electric yellow hair, forest green eyes, very muscular, and was wearing what looked like an electric gym exploded all over him.

"You were close, but i got the upper hand this time" I said as I returned scorch to his pokeball.

We've been best friends since we were in grade school, and currently are the most badass trainers in Johto's Poke University. all of our classmates called jolt "the volt" because of his mastery of electric and water types, and me "the demon" because of my unique and powerful Pokemon. It was currently mid afternoon and we finished class, so we decided to one of our friendly battles: 3 on 3.

"Well, I better get going. Gem is gonna kill me if i miss our date. Later G!" He said as started running home.

"Later J!" I replied back as i started walking back home, taking the scenic route. I always enjoyed the outdoors, the fresh air, the clear sky, the sounds of wild Pokemon. I lived in new bark town with my mom Eva, a 41 year old woman that can be sweet but never want to get on her bad side. But that's to be expected when you're the child of Giratina. Oh, did I forget to mention that the renegade Pokemon, the ruler of the distortion world, was my grandfather? Yeah, my family is weird.

I saw new bark in sight after 30 minutes, my quiet hometown. As I walked to the front door, i mentally prepared myself for the other side. I turned the handle, walked in and was tackled by the rest of my team. First there was Ivy, my Serperior. I found her as a Snivy while taking on the Johto league. She was currently coiling around my legs with a playful smile. Next were the twins, Gina and Blade. Gina was a shiny Gardevoir and Blade was a shiny Gallade, they've been tag team partners since i first caught them as ralts'. Tag battles, contests, you name it and I'll send them both out ready to go. Both were currently hugging my arms to death. Next was my red furred Lucario, Ryu. And yes, i said red furred. Professor Elm told me it was a very rare genetic defect, more rare than a shiny. He was shy and not that strong when I first met him as a Riolu, but now is a power house Lucario putting me in a headlock. And lastly, giving me a pangoro hug was my Zoroark Eclipse. When she wasn't busy making or planning pranks, she was my sweet little fox who has an addiction to poffins.

Now, I know what you're thinking, we sound like more than Pokemon and trainer. And you would be right, we were all a family. I was a father figure to each and every one of them. On the battlefield, we are an unstoppable force. But at home, we were one big quirky family.

"Welcome home Gio" Eclipse said as they all got off me one by one.

"Thanks everyone. Is mom home?" I asked as I released Scorch from his ball.

"No, she left while you were at school,'' Ryu said as he handed me a note, "she told us to give this to you when you got back." I took it and read it to myself:

"_Dear Gio,_

_Went on a cruise vacation for the week, don't destroy the house like last time._

_Love Mom"_

She'll never let that go, oh well. After whipping up poffins for my Pokemon, I headed upstairs to my bedroom. Nothing to write home about, just standard bed, pokemon posters, computer desk, HD TV hooked to a Playstation 4, dresser, closet, the usual stuff. I sat down at my desk and looked at an old family photo. It was my five year old self, Scorch when he was a Chimchar, my mother who made being beautiful sinful with her long blonde hair and red eyes, and finally there was my father Helios. The neighbors have said I look just like him, from the red hair and blue eyes to his love of Pokemon. Looking at this photo makes me a little sad every time, I will never forget the day he disappeared.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Yes, I ended on a cliffhanger. Again, this chapter is to get me back in the game.**

**So please leave a positive review. To newcomers, tell me what you thought so far. To old fans, tell me what you thought of the changes.**

**See ya next time**


End file.
